Precious Desert Rose
by KatalinaGinn
Summary: Pairings: 3x4 Warnings: Yaoi, Sad, Songfic Description: Set in the series after Quatre goes nuts in the Zero, but before he finds Trowa again. He is reflecting on his loss.


OK, this songfic is set after Quatre loses it in the Zero, and before he finds Trowa again. Needless to say, it's his reaction to the event. You may need tissues...

Disclaimers: OK, my usual disclaimer still applies, but here's the addition: I do not own Sting, his music, etc. I'm making no money off his lyrics; so don't sue me, K? I just happen to think his songs are very spiritually fulfilling, and fit Quatre quite nicely.

**Precious Desert Rose**

By: Katalin Ginn

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_

Quatre woke with a start, panicked as the dream faded from his vision. He glanced around, only to remember exactly where he was. He was back at his desert estate, away from the war for just a while.

And he was alone.

Not that it was anything new to the young pilot. He'd been alone many times before. But ever since that fateful day... He could rarely catch a full night's sleep now.

Realizing that there was no chance of getting back to sleep, he rose and slipped on a light jacket. With no particular destination in mind, he wandered the estate trying to ignore the dream replaying over and over in his mind.

_I dream of fire_

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames_

_His shadow plays in the shape of a man's desire_

Looking around, he realized he had wandered into the music room. A memory came unbidden, sharpening the throbbing pain in his heart. He had had his first glimpse of the real Trowa Barton in this room; not the mask the quiet pilot always hid behind.

Almost immediately, a more recent memory took the former's place. The burning rage of the memory shook the small Arabian as he tried to push the unwanted memory away...

"Quatre, we just have to accept it..."

"Trowa!"

The memory flashed in a brilliant fireball, then dissipated, revealing the clear night sky. Quatre shivered, grief and regret threatening to overtake him as he sat in the estate courtyard, battling to forget the source of all his stress.

_This desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

Desperate for relief from the everlasting nightmare, the blonde pilot went to his beloved rose garden. In the dim moonlight, he let their sweet scent surround him. The rose was by far the most beautiful of flowers, but also the most delicate. One thoughtless act could destroy its precious beauty forever.

But even his rose garden brought forth the stinging memories.

_And as he turns_

_This way he moves, in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems_

Sitting in the garden, Trowa by his side, Quatre could not have felt more alive. The two chatted about everything and nothing in particular. They only needed the moment, to just enjoy the precious time together before going back to the horrible war that separated them. They reached a lull in conversation, neither able to continue the thought. Spying his new friend's favorite flower nearby, Trowa gently picked a rose, and handed it to his companion.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_

The rose was in perfect bloom. Quatre blinked in surprise, and accepted the love filled gift. Careful to avoid the thorns, the young Arab smelled the rose's sweet perfume, smiling all the time at his newfound friend. He was so caught up in the emerald eyes, that he forgot to pay attention. The thorn pierced his finger, prompting a faint cry of pain. A small drop of blood fell from the blonde's wound.

_I dream of rain_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above_

_I close my eyes, this rare perfume_

_Is the sweet intoxication of his love_

Trowa noticed instantly, and gently took the rose away, laying it aside. He took the smaller boys hand, and to Quatre's great surprise, gently kissed his injured finger. As the Arab tried to understand the mixed feelings that surged through him, Trowa turned his back on him, doing something out of view.

_He... Does he...? No, that's absurd. How could he... love... me?_

Trowa turned back around, interrupting the confused Arab's thoughts. As Quatre looked on in hopeful doubt, Trowa took his hand yet again, and place the rose in it once more. Afraid to meet the emerald gaze, Quatre inspected the rose.

The thorns had been removed.

I_ dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_

Tears came, unbidden, as the inevitable conclusion dawned on him.

_He does... love... me..._

Trowa reached over, tilting the blonde head back up to see his reaction. When he saw the tears, he flinched, suddenly doubtful.

"Trowa?" Quatre averted his gaze back to the ground.

"Yes?"

"I... I love you, too." He said in a nervous rush. Daring a glance up, he saw first surprise, then relieved acceptance.

"I know." Trowa reached over, and gently pulled the Arab to him. Shock flooded the Arab's senses as Trowa gently brushed his lips across Quatre's cheeks, kissing away the smaller boy's tears. As he pulled away, he found Quatre's eyes wide with uncertainty, but also filled with careful acceptance. This time his lips found the blonde's, locking in a passionate kiss...

_Sweet desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

Sobs shook the young pilot as the vivid images faded from his mind. He had been so foolish. Now his precious rose was gone, destroyed by his own thoughtless touch. What he would give to have his koi back, to undo the fateful mistake that had cost him so much more than the colony...

Morning was nearing, and with it, the nightmare finally faded away. It was time to return to the war; time to return to life once more. But the void in his heart still tugged, a constant reminder of his loss. Surely there was a way to rid himself of the nightmare, to fill the void once more...

_Sweet desert rose_

_This memory of Eden haunts us all_

_This desert flower, this rare perfume_

_Is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

Climbing unwillingly into his Gundam, the pilot of Sandrock made a final decision. He would overcome this nightmare. He would cure the ache in his heart, no matter what it took. He took off, heading towards the darkness of outer space, his mind finally at a sort of ease.

He would find his koi, and set things right in the universe once and for all. No matter what the cost.

-Owari


End file.
